Three Years Later and in Eleventh Grade
by TheAgonyofBlank
Summary: Nobody knows but Janis herself, of course.' JanisRegina. Femslash!


**Three Years Later and in Eleventh Grade**  
Fandom: _Mean Girls_.  
Pairing: Janis/Regina. Kinda.  
Rating: PG-13.  
Words: 700.  
Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Characters don't belong to me. Uh… Never wrote a _Mean Girls_ fic before, but I just watched it an hour-ish ago and the idea just popped into my head. The fic took a bit of a different turn than I had intended, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

Janis Ian is not a lesbian.

Nobody knows that but Janis herself, of course. And maybe Damian, but sometimes Janis isn't sure that he believes her when she tells him she's not, over and over again. He's gay, though, so maybe all he wants is a queer friend. She does question herself sometimes, wonders if she could be a lesbian, but when she takes a look at Aaron Samuels, she knows she's not. She's not. Really. However, the whole school is pretty much convinced that she _is_, and she knows that no matter what she says, it's useless. They will only listen to Regina George, and if Regina George deems Janis Ian a lesbian, then a lesbian Janis Ian is.

Janis is a little bitter about that, as it's mainly because of that that she can't get a boyfriend – well, there's that, but Damian's convinced that if she just allowed her hair to return to its natural blonde, then it might help attract potential boyfriends. But Janis knows, even before he finishes the sentence, that she's going to keep dyeing her hair; she's not going to let her blonde roots show, because it brings back memories of the last day of her so-called friendship with Regina George. And she doesn't want to remember that day, because that day was the start of her life as a social outcast.

She wasn't always a social outcast – she used to be one of the popular kids. Cute Janis Ian, with her dirty-blonde locks and round face. She used to be best friends with Regina George, and together the both of them would share the title of Queen Bee. They were hardly seen apart in middle school, and no one messed with one of them without expecting to mess with the other. And as far as Janis is concerned, they never had all this fuss about bitching about each other behind their backs. They were best friends, and they never complained – not about each other, at least.

That's all in the past.

Janis hasn't talked to Regina since eighth grade, because even now, three years later and in eleventh grade, Janis Ian doesn't know what to say to Regina George. She is the only one who knows the truth behind Regina's actions, the reason behind Regina's cold and bitchy exterior. She knows the truth because it's what ruined her high school life, and even though Regina was there when it happened, Janis isn't sure that even Regina knows the truth. She thinks that Regina has told the "Janis-got-weirdly-jealous-over-Kyle" story so many times that Regina has come to believe it. Sometimes Janis thinks that she herself believes it.

But she knows that Regina is a bitch partly because her very first crush rejected her. She knows that Regina is a bitch more because she has something to hide – a secret so precious that if anyone ever found out, her whole world would come crashing down around her. Janis knows all that. She also knows that she is partly to blame for her current situation, and maybe that's why she lets the rumour continue, as much as she hates it. Maybe she deserves it.

Because Regina George was nice, once upon a time. Regina George was nice until Janis Ian stopped returning her calls when she got too afraid of the _vibes_ she was getting from Regina, when she got too afraid when Regina touched her hair that day – more gently than she should have, and said she liked that colour very much. When she got too afraid of whatever it was she was having with Regina. Regina George was nice until she found Janis Ian having more than just dinner with Kevin Gnapoor. After that, Regina George wasn't very nice anymore. After that, Janis Ian found Regina George having more than just lunch with Aaron Samuels, and confronted her about it. After that, there was a big shouting match. And after that, Regina George and Janis Ian weren't best friends anymore. After that, they weren't even friends.

The following Monday the rumour about Janis Ian was started.

So you see, Regina George is a lesbian.

But the truth is Janis Ian is a lesbian, too.


End file.
